The Collected Stories of Istonya City
by Noraanan
Summary: A colder look at the world of Pokemon in an adaptation with a completely original cast. One anonymous narrator writes occurrences in a city that samples what a world is like when some people have Pokemon while others do not. Conflict includes societal drama, real world problems, crime and justice, and apocalypse logic; so be aware if you find it too dark to your liking.
1. Introduction

_The Collected Stories of Istonya City_

Narrated Anonymously

 **Introduction**

This literature is a combined set of stories from the several years I stayed in Istonya City. You don't need to know who I am, yet. All you need to know is that I am a wanderer and a bystander. Unfortunately my own finances were non-existent at the time so I walked the streets with all the nameless ones who never found their inner self. Creatures inhabit this world we live in, fantastic semi-animals with incredible power.

In their own way, everyone eventually finds the one creature that represents their inner self. As such, being bonded with a creature is essential in society. It helps tell people what you are and what you can do; to not have such a bond would mean you have no purpose. A lot of people get a creature they didn't expect or want, but that's understandable, we can't all be like those legends of old. Most people accept this, knowing who they truly are will strengthen them and perhaps inspire them to become a new and better person. As they develop, their creature will evolve and change with them.

The crowds I walk with are kind enough; they all have their story to tell. Most of them never accepted their inner self and released the one creature that embodied their personality. A few gave up on finding a creature that fit them. A general excuse is that they were born too early or too late, and they missed their chance to bond with their "true" creature.

I was fortunate enough to find my destined companion early in life. I always felt hidden and silent, yet somehow I feel that I can be more. That's why I travel everywhere with a creature wrapped up in some leathery case, but with my new acquaintances, I had to hide him. Jealousy is a terrible monster; I try to keep people from succumbing to it.

Istonya City was a special place to me, I don't know why, but the environment felt good there. While I have always wandered from town to town, appreciating each one, I stayed longer in Istonya than anywhere else; I even once considered making a permanent residence. Certain events you will soon find out caused an alternate life for me. I always wonder, what would it have been like if I had stayed?

Your friend,


	2. Chapter 1

**The Wanderer's Omen**

I first came to Istonya with a wave of migrant workers, they like so many others follow the job flow and are hired on temporarily. When production rises, they gather, and when it falls, they flee to the next promise of a meal. This constant ebb and flow is somewhat dreary to me, yet I can find comfort knowing there is always somewhere to work. Along a string of cities running north to south there is an electromagnetic train. This transport is very durable and long, so pay for rides are cheap. Thus, people become more like waves, crashing into the train, and then back out, rather than seeming like refugees.

I first glimpsed Istonya traveling south from a town beyond the Renjo mountain range, which lies almost directly north of the city and is separated by a forest and river of the same name. The centipede-like train ran on high platforms over the land, but we still rose over an arch where the river flowed out of the forest going southwest and creating a valley of flowers along its path. The plains were of many beautiful colors and swarms of wild fused bee-creatures pollinated them, yet my attention to them was quickly shifted to the large hill in front of us, the passengers. In anticipation, it seemed all the hopeful ones peeked out trying to get a glimpse at their next opportunity. Many of the older people continued looking down though the commotion around them grew. I decided to look too, and see if I could see the Silver City of Promise, or so was its nickname. The phrase came from the silver mining in Mt. Renjo, a short train ride from the city, the reason why most of us were here, but the title also referred to the shiny new buildings that were so tall people said they touched the sky.

When the train car finally overcame the last hill, I saw it. In all glory it was there. More amazing than rumors could tell, the train rail drove directly into the heart of an empire of buildings, each higher and higher than the next. The rail split off into a circle and more outward spindles; in the center the biggest building of all stood in majesty with letters proudly displaying down its side _Elemental Inc._ We stopped short of the inside though, I neglected to mention the large steely wall encircling the entire city, where the track rails followed the outside edge, and the inward-facing spindles ended, merging in a curved fashion, with the wall. Large arches were under the wall, so it was not entirely solid, yet the arches were covered with chain fencing on both the outside and inside that I figured were just as resilient.

In cities part of the Grand Order, an immigrant was required to have a License Pass, which allowed them city access to public places. Being a poor wanderer, like most of my fellow travelers, I cannot afford to purchase or redeem a License Pass every 3 months. One does not need this magical card if they sign up for city service labor at a train station, it is less effective, because then one can't enjoy things such as public parks. The important thing is that I get paid so I can live, even if it is minimal, and that is what I assume everyone else thinks too.

I walked, or moreso was prodded by the masses, out of the train car and to the open station checks. A tired and sagging lady asked bluntly, " _Pass or Service_?". I responded " _Service, please._ " and she sighed knowing that this would take up more of her time. After writing some things down on a sheet, she handed the paper to me and stated simply " _Name?_ " I knew writing my real name would potentially hurt me if I wanted to do more than work the average job. Though I was reminded of every time I lied like this, I scratched down a false alias in sloppy handwriting. With a fake pleasure she welcomed, " _Enjoy your stay in Istonya City._ " I thanked her for her time and proceeded through the cold, silver bars of the entranceway.

Suddenly behind me, I heard a ruckus. It was difficult to see due to the pouring in of immigrants and travelers so I couldn't find the source of the yelling. Someone shouted "Leave ya' dirty peasant!", so I took that to mean someone got impatient and tried to force himself in. The tired lady I had spoken with summoned a sleek large weasel, her partner creature, and I could hear her say "Step back sir, before I use force." The weasel snarled and was given a wide berth from all the people, I could now see a bearded, gray, and sickly man looking very hot headed. The sight of a creature made him calm down, but a different anger I could see in his eyes. I resumed walking and took a circular path downwards into the shadow, underneath the inner city trains, ones you would need a License Pass to ride.

I had just reached street level when a wanderer leaning by one of the large support beams called out to me. He was a young man, who had been tapping his foot, which meant to me something was off, he shouldn't have any reason to be impatient. "Hey, d'you see a man named Jim up there? He's my uncle, a stubborn guy with a dirty beard and a green cap." I knew who he was talking about, "Yes, I saw him get in an argument with the checker, but I don't know where he is now." The stranger thanked me while mumbling something under his breath about being late. I wondered what schedule preoccupied him to act differently from every other street worker I've met.

It was only mid-day when I had first got on the train, but the setting sun told me there was no work left today. I would have to find a place to stay for now. I walked inward as I saw residential buildings give way to local stores and then to bigger businesses. I must have walked a large number of blocks because there were people with creatures walking around. I stopped at a plaza which required the roads to form a square turnabout which would be more inconvenient had there been more cars driving. I knew the place was still low class enough I could get a room because a battle was taking place in the plaza, something refined for grand stadiums among the upper class. I figured I was safe so I summoned my cocoon of a partner out to stretch his legs and also to improve my appearance. A two story motel called out to me as an alright place to stay.

I was about to walk in the door, when I saw in the reflection of the glass the impatient man a few yards behind me jogging, with his uncle in tow. "Sorry about this" I tried, though my partner still looked upset to lose his walking privileges. The man caught up and said, "I finally got my uncle through, but it cost me my ride to where we were staying. I saw you walking this way, so I thought maybe we could stay with you and leave in the morning." I was scared at first because I didn't know if either of them had seen my creature, yet the old man didn't look like he did when he saw that weasel-like monster. I was still hesitant to let them stay, it's harder to lodge three nameless people than one. Though, I feel like the more friends you make, the better chances you have to survive. In a slow manner I said, "Yes, but only tonight. I don't want followers after this." To this the impatient man agreed and announced his name as Reggie. We came up with a cover story that we were siblings with our father on travel. The chubby mustached man at the counter raised an eyebrow, but said in some accent, "Stay is 10 per person per night, and your room number is 12B, second floor." I thanked him and paid 7 in advance to divert his suspicion. He had given us the key to the furthest door to the side, which was fine for me. All the B's were second floor rooms, while A's were first floor ones.

The walls were thin and small windows showed the outside plaza where the battle was just finishing, with bets already being collected. While the older man named Jim was in the restroom, Reggie stepped aside to talk to me. "Hey, you're lucky my uncle is nearsighted" he whispered, "What are you doing in the slums if you have a creature? You didn't steal it did you?"

I was shocked that he would consider me stealing. I told him that this rubbery sphere had been my partner from my early life, then a reptilian biped, and changed when I set out on my journey from town to town. Reggie still looked skeptical of my existence, so I further explained how I just didn't know what to do and living amongst the poor was my way of waiting and trying to figure out myself. His uncle Jim walked back into the room, so the conversation ended.

Uncle Jim stated, "Thank you for letting us stay tonight, I have some information that I think will repay you for your generosity." Reggie interrupted, "Please uncle, not your fable again, people think you're crazy because of it." Jim harshly replied, "Quiet now, its real insider info and I believe our friend has a right to know beforehand."

"What are you two talking about?" I asked. Reggie started, "My uncle thinks he got a vision of the future from a guy." Uncle Jim clarified, "Vision is a broad term, and a work buddy of mine said this actually happened and will happen here too. A city, one part of the Grand Order, was completely destroyed! A giant floating tower shot down fiery beams and leveled the whole place. It keeps on going from town to town, traveling north. He said it was going to hit the city we were just at, so I moved my nephew and me up here to avoid it. Soon though, Istonya will be gone too, and by then we'll have left. You should too, if you know what's good for ya."

"Forgive my uncle," Reggie stated "Like I said, he sounds crazy every time he tells this story. I still don't think the city we left is gone, and I doubt the steel and silver fortress of Istonya could ever be leveled." Uncle Jim rebutted, "You can never be too careful my nephew." Having felt spooked by a type of horror story, I chose to go to sleep quickly, as did Reggie and his uncle.


	3. Chapter 2 (Partial) Temporary

**From the Outer Edge to the Inner Circle**

It was a few days later, I had happened to see an advertisement for a mail delivery position, it's not normal that I get a job that's not temporary, but the mining project wasn't particularly suiting me. I hadn't seen Reggie nor his uncle since the motel, so they weren't with all the other half-vagrants trying to make a few at the mine. It seemed too dangerous to me, as most of the system was automatic, the shiny cars would roll in haphazardly, obviously ignorant to any people in their way. Several robotic loading arms were in place to dump all the slack into the cars, and since robots don't need clean air, the pollution levels went unchecked. It was rank with the sweat of human bodies, but even more foul was the gritty dust of the mine; the soot blackened almost everything, so we all wore makeshift protective suits and thick gloves. It was my first mining job and now my last, I gave the work manager my pick and that was that.

Luckily I had one good outfit I like to keep nice in my baggage. I got it out and tried to press it flat for an interview with the delivery system. I was staying in an abandoned warehouse then, and a newfound friend tipped me off so I'm staying with him and six others in a dusty attic. It's the best insulated room of the place, even if a little crowded. Having done my best, I changed into it and left the premises with a copy of the mail delivery ad. Eventually, by way of the free rail system on the very outer edge of the city, I circled all the way around from the work district to the urban residential one. The mail system was accessible from there, but the actual facilities are outside the city border. I guess people here don't really like their mail.

It is very clean in the high middle class area and I made sure to have my creature out with me so they wouldn't suspect I'm stealing anything or generally 'dirtying' the place. Everyone I passed by made sure to have their partner out as well and most were flaunting it as much as they could. One particularly old gentleman was practically strutting about with his creature which looked to me like some pterodactyl mixed with a mythological wyvern, all in all more imposing than elegant.

I found the place which at first seemed like a big hole in the ground; however, looking closer I saw a weathered ladder leading down into the darkness. It seemed like a mistake, but the paper marked this address and a sign next to the hole signaled, "Transport to Istonya Mail Delivery System". I hesitantly took the ladder and clambered down what must have been 50 rungs. I had to call back my creature and then re-summon him at the base. When I had finally reached the bottom I looked around for a door or something, but only saw a dark tunnel. I felt around the wall near the entrance for something that might clear this up. My hand felt a lever and I pulled the heavy metal switch down.

A great humming arose and lights began to click on further and further down the tunnel. Above my head a great cable and noticed below my feet a cable car to attach to it. The ride rose up and attached itself, and then its thick doors slid open. I steeled my nerves and climbed inside with my partner, the doors closed, and the cable car started so fast I nearly fell over. Gathering my balance and ensuring my friend was alright, I rose and was able to see the segments of the tunnel lit by eerie amber light and the cold white light above running along the entire chamber. The cable car finally came to a screeching halt and the doors flew open once again. I found myself viewing a large industrial staircase leading up into the daylight. Although I felt that this surely couldn't be the location of the job interview, I clambered forward with my companion anyways and climbed up the stairs into the warm sun.

First blinded by the sudden light, my eyes took a few seconds to adjust. When they did though, I saw an amazingly beautiful sight. A grand windmill several stories high stood ahead of me rising out of wavy golden grass and over a small cliff one could see a large blue green lake with a lush forest surrounding its edges. I could hardly believe I was still near the city, but turning around I saw the high rising walls, now showing their outward face to me. I noticed a sign next to the staircase reading, "Danger! Decommissioned rail unsafe for transport, do NOT enter!". Now they tell me.

I meandered from the open stairwell and down the gravel path towards the old windmill, my quadrupedal assistant sauntering behind. The large turbines weren't moving despite the breeze and I noticed that there were some scaffolding attachments to the whole building, probably keeping it up. The thing must've be decades old, I've only ever read about windmills. Painted on the wall in handwritten letters was the title WINDMAIL and under it " _Let connections soar!_ ". The windows were all open and glassless, like holes in the wall, but the doors were sliding glass ones that opened as soon as I stood in front of them. I stepped over the threshold and into the strange building.

If the outside of the building was a merge of two time periods, the inside was a messy clash of them. The floor was cobblestone, but the lining was metal. There were concrete slabs rising up as teller booths with touchscreen computer displays fused on them. Above my head were wooden rafters reinforced by the same scaffolding as outside. Up the sides of the walls were more slabs jutting out like tiny cubicles, and industrial ladders were leading up them as if they were there all along. Everyone was in the same uniform, a drab gray jumpsuit with navy highlights, but I noticed most people marked theirs with different accessories. One coal haired young man had even cut the armholes of his and added fringe to the new sleeveless attire.

I was so distracted by all the people climbing up and down I nearly jumped to see someone directly in front of me. It was an older man with similarly dark hair to the other younger guy. He was bespectacled and his bangs sort of flopped in one jagged clump on the right side of his forehead. His jumpsuit was partially unzipped revealing a white button down and a red scarf draping down to his waist. "Can I help you with something?", he asked begrudgingly. I tried to reply professionally, "Oh, yes, I'm here about the walk-in job interview?".

"I don't think you'll do, you need a flying creature," he explained with disinterest, "I believe it was written in the smaller print on that flier we sent out." I was suddenly very uncomfortable, if I couldn't work here, where could I work? I couldn't live off my street acquaintances for long. "Oh-", I stifled involuntarily. But before I made a fool of myself, another worker interjected, "Raph, what's going on, is this person an applicant for our vacancy here?". The old guy who was Raph responded, " Yeah, but a lot of good that'll come of it. They don't have a flying creature to carry them while making deliveries. That's the only vacancy we have." The interjector looked at me and then at my flightless partner, "That doesn't matter, we promised in the flier walk-in interviews. Besides, you just made me an executive right? So I can hire people if I deem them an important asset to the company." Raph seemed disgruntled by this, "I didn't make you an executive so you could pity people, Dylan. You're the youngest guy on the board; you shouldn't cause too many stirs this early in your career." The guy who was Dylan confidently responded, "Trust me on this Boss."

I felt unsure what to do while caught up in this private matter, but Dylan turned to me and asked, "Now would you still like that interview?" with a light smile. "Is there a point?" I questioned, thinking he might just be acting nice because I came all this way. "Just follow me" he whispered and turned around towards a slab. I decided to go along with it even if it was just for show; I might be able to convince them to hire me for a desk job.

He showed me into a cubicle and offered a seat. I started, "Thank you Mr. -" "Dylan is fine", he interjected. As we settled at the table I asked, "So, what are you seeing me for Dylan if I don't qualify for the only job opening you have?" Thinking for a moment, he responded, "I noticed your partner creature, it's of a similar species to mine." He paused, "I do a lot of research on this subject and I've currently been evaluating the differentiation on species. It seems there are various types, with natural elemental connections. You see, my partner has a specific type it shares with yours, and I have a close friend who has been evaluating these elemental types. It is apparent to her that this type we share is has a connection with significant action."

I felt only more confused, "What does this all mean, what are you saying?" "What I'm saying is that you are clearly meant for something important, and I'd like to have a better clue as to what's going on behind the scenes." This was ridiculous, "What are you talking about?! I just want a simple desk job, nothing fancy." He smiled faintly. "I'll hire you, but only for our open position. You can intern with me under the convenient pretense that you can't fly on your own, but I have one specification for your hiring."

"And what is that?" I said. "I want you to come with me to some meetings of a private society with me to investigate the importance of your personal creature and its connection with you." This sounded extremely sketchy to me, but unknown to him I was penniless and jobless; this was an extremely convenient opportunity I simply couldn't refuse. "I'll take the job."

"Excellent, you can start Monday next I hope?" I was surprised to say, "Yes." without second thought. "Alright, now the first meeting is the Tuesday after. Take these forms," He handed me a heavy stack. "And fill them out with your contact information. Bring them in with you on Monday and my secretary will file them into our system." I felt my stomach drop, "I should've said, I'm only resident on Service." "Oh." was all Dylan said for a moment.

He seemed to be working over something very difficult in his head. Finally he stated, "I still need to piece a few things together, I'll fill out the paperwork, but don't say anything about your temporary residency to anyone got it? Even outside of work." I sighed in relief, "Yes, of course." Turning around to a touchscreen monitor, he ended, "You may go, remember you owe me for this." I turned and left his office. I passed by Raph on the way out, he seemed to be eyeing me with suspicion, as if he knew I had got the job by false means. It gave me a slight shiver, but I went ahead and left the building, only to realize that there was no way back to town; unless I wanted to risk my life in that clunky underground cable rail.


End file.
